


SA302

by Anonymous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirtation through taxation. It's a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SA302

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet and photo](https://twitter.com/amazingphil/status/551754452487917568). the title is the code for the self-assessment form used by self-employed individual taxpayers in the UK. 
> 
> (for no reason whatsoever, in this story, dan plays pro e-sports and phil is an accountant. idek.)

Dan picked up the Jake mug, peered at the crusty residue of coffee at the bottom, and put it back atop the precarious nest of papers on Phil’s desk. “You are literally the messiest accountant I know,” he told Phil.

“Do you know many accountants?” Phil replied in the absent-minded way of someone who’d just found an inexplicable mathematical error in the return he’d been carefully filling in for the last half-hour.

“There’s this guy on the server I play in,” Dan said, resisting the urge to peer over Phil’s shoulder. While Phil fighting the HMRC was never boring, Dan had learned quickly that looming would revoke his hard-won being-in-the-office-with-Phil-during-January privilege. “He keeps threatening to fly in from Busan to break my clackety keyboard on my face.”

The antlers on Phil’s moose hat wobbled as he shook his head. “Two is not a statistically significant sample. And FYI, my records of your e-sports income are pristine,” he added, gesturing at the tidy columns of numbers in front of him.

Dan snorted. “You had to use the search bar to find my folder, which was on your desktop. Face it, your hard drive’s a complete disaster. One of these days, I'm going to log in and rearrange all your files so they’ll be actually organised.”

“If you do that, I’m deleting your business expenses for the tax year. Enjoy your 40%, Dan.” With eyes still on the screen, Phil waved a fist menacingly at Dan’s general direction, which meant Dan had to lean away to avoid getting hit. Again. He did _not_ appreciate his team’s many artistic Paint doodles recreating the last time.

“Well,” Dan mused, propping his chin on his hands, “there goes that allowance transfer you married me for,” and didn’t bother to hide his grin when the tips of Phil’s ears went pink.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this entire thing is basically about [marriage allowances](https://www.gov.uk/marriage-allowance-guide/how-it-works). sorry to any UK tax experts cringing right now.


End file.
